


Whisper

by JuriSalora



Category: VIXX, Whisper - VIXX LR (Music Video)
Genre: Agent!Leo, M/M, Mystery, Sexual Tension, slightly confusing povs, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuriSalora/pseuds/JuriSalora
Summary: Ravi feels an odd fascination for the mysterious stranger in the train, a fascination that Leo also gets caught up in when fate lets their ways cross again.





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

  


*** Blue ***

  
The first time I saw him I was in the train. He sat opposite to me with headphones on his ears and was staring out of the window. Next to him on the seat there was a big suitcase on which somebody had painted a car. Actually, I found staring impolite but he had something to him that got my attention and so I pretended to look out of the window as well, while in reality I watched him through the red colored lenses of my sunglasses. He had slim facial features, that oddly reminded me of a hamster, and the long fingers of his left hand were drumming on his suitcase, probably in rhythm to his music. I caught myself staring on his pale lips in fascination, and a voice in my head _whispered_ the question how he would look with a smile. His black hair was cut in a way that the strands fell into his forehead, the bangs almost covering his eyes, which gave him something dark, almost mysterious, but at the same time his features were strangely soft and fragile. The contrast confused and fascinated me equally.  
  
A vibration kicked me out of my thoughts and I hurried to find my phone in my pocket to see the message. As expected it was someone from work. Only few people had my number - mainly because I wasn't good in getting to know new people if didn't have to. For a second I frowned while reading the message, then I wrote back and put the phone back where it belonged.  
  
When I looked back up he had leaned into his seat and closed his slim eyes while his lips were forming words, _whispering_, almost silent. I couldn't help but ask myself what he was listening to and so I unconsciously leaned towards him in hope to catch anything of it.  
  
In this moment he opened his eyes and for a second I saw surprise in them while I winced back, startled. It was awkward to get caught staring but I still couldn't avert my gaze from him and quite some time we just looked at each other while the unpleasant silence between us grew stronger. I gladly would have broken it but I didn't know what to say. How did you explain to someone why you had stared at him without sounding like a total creep?  
  
Just as I opened my mouth to say something, anything, that could break the heavy silence, there was an announcement and without giving me a second glance he stood up, grabbed the suitcase and left the train while I stared after him, my mouth still open. What had just happened? Confused I fixed the position of my glasses and gazed out of the window.  
  
The train started moving again. Houses, streets, cars and crowds of people were passing by, blending into a single mass of colors just like my thoughts that swirled through my head so that I couldn't really grab even a single one of them. And eventually he popped up again without me being able to explain why. Why did a random encounter that hadn't even been that spectacular not get out of my head? For a moment I had to grin as I thought of the cliché of love at first sight that was often portrayed in k-dramas. However, I wasn't in love. Yes, he had had something fascinatingly mysterious to him and I couldn't deny that he looked quite gorgeous but butterflies in my stomach? No. Only a quiet voice in the back of my head _whispered_ that there was something else but I ignored it. I shook my head and got my belongings because my station was now announced as well. With a slight grin on my lips I left the train.  
  


~~~

  
The next time I saw him was in the small café that I used to work in whenever the suffocating atmosphere in the office drove me out. Armed with my laptop and headphones it was way more comfortable to work on documents than in the heat that drove me crazy. Like always I had ordered an iced coffee and searched for a place outside in the small yard of the café that didn't only promise shadow but also silence.  
  
When he stepped through the door into the yard my first thought was how anybody could possibly endure wearing a leather jacket in this weather, only then did I recognize him. He gazed at me for a split second before dropping his bag next to one of the low tables and sitting on the sofa. He had a thoughtful expression while he put the suitcase he had had in the train as well on the table. A while he just sat there staring into the void whilst I tried to concentrate on my work again. I realized that this was pointless when I had written and deleted the exact same sentence for the fifth time.  
  
Frustrated I turned back around and surprisingly found him staring at me. He looked dangerous in this moment, his gaze dark and only now did I see the two earrings on his left ear that intensified that image further. His plump lips seemed unnaturally dark, almost had the same color as the dark red shirt he wore underneath his leather jacket. In combination with the torn black jeans he almost looked like a gangster boss and I inevitably asked myself what I could have possibly done wrong to get stared at in this manner.  
  
And suddenly the moment was over; he turned his head, opened the suitcase and I realized it was a record player when he turned a bright red record between his fingers to lay it on the player right after. I shook my head to silence the _whispering_ voice in my head that tried to forced me to stare at him longer and searched for my headphones with one hand while fixing my glasses with the other. I would now concentrate on my work again!  
  


*** Red ***

  
I didn't expect to meet him again. How likely was it that you met somebody again just a few days after you said opposite to him in the train? He had surprised me back the when he had stared at me in the train even though he himself hadn't looked less confused. I wasn't used to being looked at. Usually I was a genius in disappearing in the crowd despite my uncommon height, not to be noticed, but still his gaze had been on me the entire time - even though he had tried to convince me that he was looking out of the window.  
  
He wasn't one of those people who easily disappeared in the crowd. Despite his common black hair his facial features were too characteristic and, besides, he seemed to be even a bit taller than I was. In the train I hadn't payed him attention for quite long, had ignored the _whispering_ thought that told me about his staring until he had leaned closer to me and crossed an invisible line with that. I didn't like being the center of attention and even more did I dislike somebody getting too close to me. Surprisingly I did mind him staring at me less than I usually did. There had been a childish-naive curiosity emitting from him, an innocence that didn't quite match his face and because of that seemed even more interesting to me.  
  
And so I couldn't stop myself from staring at him this time in the hopeless attempt to find out what he thought - thought of me like my subconscious mind _whispered_ to me even though it was completely irrelevant. Amused I realized that he was wearing a blue checkered shirt today which stood in complete contrast to my red as if we had planned it. When he turned in my direction again he seemed shocked while we were staring at each other. Was he afraid of me? At least it looked that way.  
  
Confused I averted my gaze again, opened my record player and turned the red record between my fingers once before I put it back on the player and started it. My hand grabbed my headphones to listen to what was on the record like I had done quite often in the last weeks. Before I closed my eyes I saw how he put on headphones as well while fixing his glasses. Then darkness surrounded me and my concentration was automatically focused on the words that got to my ears, interrupted by the quiet sounds of the record player.  
  
"_Whisper_ isn't obligated to help you... ... ...contract was only about a single information service. If those terms aren't enough for you you should negotiate about a new contract... ... ...I'm not qualified for that... ... ...No, you should consult the leader... ... ...I don't think that N will be okay with that... ... ...yes, I will tell him..."  
  
My own voice echoed through my head even though it was quiet, actually only a _whisper_. He probably was right about being afraid of me. Despite me not looking like it I could be extremely dangerous. It was exhausting to keep secrets all the time, to always be careful that nobody found out, but it was the fate I had chosen. And it was a role that fit me well although it sometimes was that energy-sapping that I rather stayed in my apartment and didn't move for days. I opened my eyes again, got the headphones from my ears. It had been some time since I had conducted that conversation and I had listened to it that often that I had learned the whole thing by heart. It had been burned into my mind but I still didn't get myself from listening to it over and over again.  
  
Sometimes there was this _whisper_ in my head that mocked me, asked me what I hoped to find but I chased it away again. It was silly what I did, I knew that, but I still couldn't stop. After all, it was the conversation with witch the trouble had started, this last conversation before N had disappeared. It was dangerous for me to stay at one place for long and so I visited different cafés, never stayed anywhere for longer than half an hour and listened to this conversation again and again in the vain hope to find any kind of clue.  
  
I sighed toneless, closed the record player again. Without looking back I took my bag and my suitcase and left the small yard of the café. Surprisingly it seemed as if I walked against an invisible wall as if something was holding me back and when I looked around my gaze met his. He seemed to have looked up in the exact same instant and for a moment I asked myself if he had had the same feeling. A few, seemingly endless seconds we looked at each other then I broke free and left the café. I didn't believe in something like destiny and also had spent way too much time in here as well. I hoped to never meet him again but a quiet voice in my head _whispered_ that I lied.  



	2. One

**One**

  
  
*** Blue ***

  
Today it was the opposite. It made me laugh a little that I thought more about the fact that today he was wearing red and I was wearing blue than that we had met again, which probably couldn't be called coincidence anymore. It seemed as if he hadn't found me yet - no wonder, though, after all we were in the middle of a crowd of people moving to the way too loud music becoming blurred in the dim disco-light. Only he stood out, I immediately had found him as if someone had _whispered_ to me where I had to find him. Maybe the reason was that he wasn't as drunk as the rest of the people, maybe it were his powerful, skilled movements which formed his dancing style.  
  
When someone pushed me from the side I lost sight of him and frowned angered. I hated big crowds of people especially under the given circumstances. The light, the loud music and the overwhelming smell of alcohol and cheap perfume was extremely exhausting but at least it helped me hide without me having to concentrate on it. My eyes scanned the room to find him again. Somehow I felt safer when I had him in sight. He had put me off my stride far too often already and if there was something that I hated even more than loud, stinking crowds it was being flustered.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to."  
  
Angered I turned to the voice belonging to the person that had pushed me that instant. At least he had apologized.  
  
And then I realized that he stood in front of me.  
  


*** Red ***

  
I hadn't expected meeting him here and he as well stared at me in surprise till the corners of his mouth raised in the hint of a smile and he held out his right hand to me. I shook it a little awkwardly, stared at him, still couldn't quite grasp that out of all times and places it was right here, right now that we were introducing ourselves.  
  
"Do you want to dance?"  
  
He seemed to have almost shouted but his quiet voice was swallowed by the loud music, leaving only a _whisper_. However, it wasn't that hard to guess his words when he pulled me to the dance floor. I grinned. Dancing sounded good!  
  
I started moving to the music with slow but powerful movements and without much effort he followed me, obviously was an unexpectedly good dancer. We ignored the other people around us - they could move around us or just don't move at all! - and circled around each other while dancing. Under the red disco-light my red and his blue shirt melted into each other and I couldn't stop staring at him. He looked like he danced with heart and soul and looked indescribable gorgeous. His glances wouldn't have let anyone stay calm.  
  
I smirked. He seemingly enjoyed the movement and I had to admit that he had talent. His feeling for rhythm was excellent and instantly I asked myself if he was a dancer in his free time too. Few seconds later I abandoned the thought. The scene of street dancers wasn't big enough that I wouldn't have noticed someone like him already.  
  
When he found me staring at him he gave me a provocative grin that made my heart skip a beat.  
  
"Wow..." I _whispered_.  
  
I already had imagined how he would look with a smile but this grin surpassed everything. He seemed to be an entirely different person and this sudden openness just made him more interesting because I couldn't tell the reason for it. I stopped moving, still stared at him till he stopped his dance as well and came to me questioningly.  
  
"What's the matter?" I read from his lips but I just smirked and shook my head.  
  
Obviously not pleased about my answer he pressed his lips into a thin line. He appeared thinking for a moment then he took my hand and dragged me with him to which I didn't resist.  
  


~~~

  
We had fled into a cheap hostel room, away from the loud music and the bright lights and I was surprised when he pushed me against the wall and pressed his lips on mine as soon as we shut the door behind us. I let out a deep growl and pushed him away so that he fell onto the bed backwards. For a moment he appeared to be confused and tried to get up again but I was already above him, pressed his hands in the mattress and caught him in another kiss that ended with him biting into my lower lip. Again I growled.  
  
"Don't challenge it!" I warned him huskily and saw amusement appear in his eyes.  
  
"Challenge what?" he _whispered_ while a provocative smirk lay on his lips.  
  
"As you want!"  
  
Without care I grabbed his collar and ripped his shirt off his shoulders, hearing the quiet impact of two buttons on the ground while I pressed my lips on his again, claimed him for myself.  
  
"But don't dare to say I didn't warn you."  
  
His arms were covered with goose bumps when I _whispered_ into his ear and without answering he buried a hand in my hair to pull me to him again. Whilst the kiss he opened his lips and welcomed my tongue. For a while we fought for dominance but I wouldn't give in. I had warned him, he had ignored my warning and now he would have to pay the price for it! My lips wandered down his neck; with my tongue I left a wet trace on his left collar bone which let him shiver and close his eyes. It had been a while since somebody had given me that much power over himself and I enjoyed the feeling of power even though it was too early to use the full amount of it.  
  
Surprised he gasped when I laid my lips around one of his nipples and started licking it while my right hand wandered to his hips and started drawing circles on the sensitive skin. I was still gentle, tested how far I could go but I already knew that I wouldn't be able to hold back the entire time. I was dominant and even if it wasn't that obvious in my daily life he had chosen to challenge this side of my character. A smirk crept on my lips.  
  
"By the way..." I _whispered_ into his ear, "I'm Ravi, you should probably remember that."  
  
Goose bumps covered his arms and shoulders as my right hand found its way to his crotch. He appeared to be more sensitive than I had thought. Everyone of my gentle movements made him breathe heavily and his eyes were closed.  
  
"You seem to enjoy this quite a lot," I murmured.  
  
A hesitant nod was the answer. With another grin my hand left him alone again and I kissed him. I was welcomed. There wasn't much left of the initial boldness of his when he almost shyly buried his hands in my hair. He seemed to have trouble to let loose but I would gladly help him with that. I too enjoyed the situation; I enjoyed it a lot. Who would have thought that the same lips I had stared at in the train would now be so eager to make place for my tongue? And that those dark eyes that had stared at me in the café would now be filled with that much hidden lust?  
  
Again my hand found its way down his hips, grabbed his waistband and pulled his jeans off from his long legs whilst my lips also wandered, left red spots on his collar bones, marking him as my property - at least for this night. I didn't have any illusions. He didn't seem to be someone searching for more than a one night stand.  
  
"Ra...vi...?" he panted as my tongue paved its way over his stomach.  
  
"Yes?" I asked quietly, still not pausing my action.  
  
"Call...call me Leo..."  
  
A soft moan escaped his lips as I left another hickey on his hips.  
  
"As you wish...Leo," I _whispered_ while I sat up to eye my masterpiece.  
  
He looked incredibly hot! His black hair was sticking to his forehead while messily sticking out at the same time. His eyes seemed even darker than usual in the faint light that came from the weak light bulb in the middle of the room and his lips were slightly swollen from all the kisses we had exchanged. His blue shirt was hanging sloppily from his shoulders, revealing his almost flawless chest that was graced by my markings.  
  
"You're beautiful, Leo," I murmured making first surprise then amusement appear on his face.  
  
"You're weird," was his only response.  
  
I knew that I was contradicting myself. Only minutes ago I had warned him and ripped of his shirt from his shoulders and now I drifted into an almost romantic atmosphere - well, as romantic as it could become when you were about to have sex in a cheap hostel room without one of us even knowing the real name of the other.  
  
"Just shut up!"  
  
With another kiss I sealed his lips before he could become cheeky again. Once again my hand found its way to his crotch and I found him biting on his lips to suppress a moan as I slowly began massaging him. He was hard. He had been before but I couldn't stop myself from stimulating him a little more as I unbuttoned my shirt. His slim eyes observed my fingers with a mix from lust and nervousness that made me crazy.  
  
"Why so nervous?" I asked quietly.  
  
He winced and suddenly shy again averted his sight. I grabbed his chin and turned his head back to me. His gaze stayed at my open shirt and wandered over my chest with his eyes becoming bigger. I grinned.  
  
"Like what you see?"  
  
As expected I didn't get an answer - at least not a spoken one. Seeing how he bit his lower lip was answer enough.  
  


*** Blue ***

  
I hadn't expected that somebody like him, who obviously had an office job, would be hiding such a body under his loose shirt. Well, I also didn't expect him out of all people to land in bed with me - and most of all I didn't expect myself to have nothing against this. Quite opposite. Somehow he gave me the feeling that I could just let go, that once in my life I didn't have to think about who could find me right now, how I could escape the best if that was the case, how many people actually wished for my death...  
  
Without thinking I let my right hand wander over Ravi's upper body, buried the left one in his hair again to pull him into another kiss. I felt him grinning. I was surprised how much he held back. He had warned me clearly that he was dominant and I hadn't expected anything else. Even though he appeared pretty shy in his every day life I had guessed beforehand that this would completely change once he wasn't in public anymore.  
  
"You shouldn't be that considerate of me if you already declared your dominance before..." I murmured and chuckled quietly as he frowned and growled.  
  
As if I had flipped a switch he ripped the last piece of clothing from my body before I could even react. His gaze was full of lust and greed as he eyed me and embarrassed by his staring I looked away.  
  
"Look at me, Leo."  
  
His voice was commanding but I just shook my head. I didn't know why I was resisting that much but something inside of me pushed me not to accept his dominance without a fight.  
  
"Look. At. Me!"  
  
Startled I winced when his hands grabbed my wrists again, pinned me on the bed with force while he leaned over me. His face was close enough to mine that I could feel his breath on my lips and for a while we just kept staring at each other. We both breathed heavily. Then his lips curled into a grin again.  
  
"Be a good boy, Leo~," he _whispered_ onto my lips but pulled back immediately when I wanted to skip the distance for a kiss.  
  
Spellbound I watched how he directed his right hand to his lips, almost in slow motion, how his tongue glid over his fingers while he still stared at me. I gulped. My mouth suddenly seemed extremely dry.  
  
"Relax."  
  
Ravi's voice was husky and soaked with lust and made me gasp. I closed my eyes, concentrated on his lips that had yet again found their way to my chest and placed light kisses on it to distract me from his fingers. Still I couldn't keep myself from letting out a pained whimper as without a warning he inserted his first finger, didn't wait till I got used to it and started moving inside of me. When, not far after, the second finger followed tears came to my eyes.  
  
"R...Ravi..." I whimpered, "...it hurts..."  
  
"Shh..." he murmured, stopping in his movement to kiss me.  
  
I fled into the comfortable sensation of his lips on mine, moaned as his tongue slid into my mouth where I welcomed him. I had never expected that mere kissing could feel that good and I had almost forgotten that his fingers were still inside of me till they started moving again, stretching me further. But every time it hurt again there were these lips that reacted to every single of my sounds and distracted me as if they hadn't done anything else in their life.  
  
"Calm down, Leo, relax..." he murmured when again a wave of pain rolled over me and tears began welling up in my eyes again.  
  
Yet again a whimper escaped me as he hit an unknown point inside of me that I hadn't known existed till this very moment and I got dizzy for a short moment. He seemed to know that this wasn't a pained whimper like those before since a grin was again gracing his lips and I sensed his fingers searching for this exact same point again. It was impossible forming just one clear thought while Ravi let me see stars and I hardly realized how he added a third finger.  
  
When he pulled out of me I had already become a moaning mess and would have probably done anything for him to make him let me feel like that. I felt completely confused and needed some time to realize that his fingers had disappeared.  
  
"Why...did you stop...?" I _whispered_ breathlessly.  
  
He just silently looked down at me for a while, a glint in his eyes that let a shiver run down my spine. Then he stood up. Disappointment spread in my stomach. Was he planning to just leave me here? I didn't know why the thought of being left by him made me feel that much fear and I felt how yet again tears began coming to my eyes even if it was for an entirely different reason this time. I closed my eyes but opened them again when I sensed the mattress sinking. Surprised I saw Ravi who gave me a soft smile.  
  
"Hey, don't cry," he _whispered_ while his hand brushed a lost tear from my cheek, "You could have just told me that I am your first."  
  
My eyes became big as I saw why he had stood up and his grin became teasing when he realized what I looked at.  
  
"I'll be careful, Leo. Trust me."  
  
Nervously I nodded while hearing him rip open a condom and shortly after noticing a quiet click.  
  
"Do I want to know why you have lube with you?" I asked trying to get rid of the suspenseful silence.  
  
"You don't."  
  
I was almost able to hear his grin. His lips found mine again for a kiss but way more gentle than those we had exchanged before. The atmosphere had changed. The wild, bestial lust had given way to a tenseful expectation.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
Ravi's voice was gentle and I nodded because I didn't trust my voice anymore. When he entered I instantly tensed up again. This wasn't comparable to his fingers before and it hurt again. He leaned forward again, kissed me as a silent sign that I should relax. But also that he would wait until I was truly ready. A faint smile crept on my lips and I tried breathing slowly to calm down.  
  
It took some time till I signaled him that I was ready, that he could start moving. I knew how much Ravi held back, how much he tried to be careful and to not hurt me. I smiled thankfully while I let my fingers slide through his soft, black hair. His growling from before had changed to a quiet humming that reminded me of a purring cat and calmed me down, helped me to ignore the pain.  
  
And then it suddenly didn't hurt anymore. Instead my sight blurred when yet again Ravi found that point in me and I heard a loud moan without really being able to realize that it was my own. He became faster, overwrote my memory of the pain with pleasure that seemed stronger with each of his trusts. I didn't have control over my body anymore as my hands desperately searched for support on his body that saved me from drowning in the intoxicating whirl of my emotions.  
  
"Damn, you sound sexy, Leo!"  
  
His voice was husky and I couldn't deny that this turned me on even more. How could I have withstood this man till now? None of us did think about being quiet anymore and my high moaning and whimpering seemed to stimulate him just as much as his deep, almost bestial moaning pushed me towards my orgasm.  
  
"Ra...vi...!" came over my lips even though I actually didn't know what I wanted to say.  
  
If I could have still thought straight I maybe would have been shocked how unfamiliar I sounded. Never had I lost control over myself that much.  
  
"Scream my name, babe!"  
  
These words finished me. Obeying the order I came with his name on my lips. It was the only word that I could still remember; apart from that my head had been completely empty. Ravi thrust into me two times more then he came as well.  
  
For some time we just laid on the bed panting till he stood up and threw the condom into the bin in the bathroom. Exhausted I closed my eyes.  
  
"Hey, don't fall asleep."  
  
I had to smile as his steps came into my direction again and he threw a stack of tissues on my chest.  
  
"I'm not sleeping," I murmured tiredly and opened one eye to look at him.  
  
"Sure."  
  
He smiled; then he reached for the tissues himself and started cleaning my chest. I was too sleepy to protest.  
  
"You probably should take a shower."  
  
Lazily I nodded. A shower maybe wasn't the worst idea... Though I wasn't sure I would even make it to the bathroom in my current state.  
  
"Are you coming with me?"  
  
The words were spoken before I could actually think about what I said. Ravi raised a brow then he chuckled and stood up. I closed my eye again but startled opened both when I suddenly was picked up.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll watch out for you, Leo."  
  
"Okay..." I murmured and let him carry me under the shower.  



	3. Two

**Two**

  
*** Red ***

  
"Well then, tell me..."  
  
I laid Leo down on the bed again and sat next to him.  
  
"Why did you want to get laid by me that badly?"  
  
He had shrunk back to the shy something and had buried his face in one of the cushions while he, obviously, desperately tried to escape my gaze. I grinned while I eyed his body and my markings on it. It was almost unbelievable that someone like him had been a moaning mess underneath me only half an hour ago.  
  
"Honestly..." his quiet voice muffled by the pillow said while his dark eyes were shyly eying me above it, "...I don't know..."  
  
I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Regarding that you were quite straightforward at the beginning."  
  
I laughed when he hid behind the white fabric again. My left hand found its way into his hair and absentmindedly I began fondling with it. I was sure that he really didn't know what exactly had happened and I, as well, was confused. He really didn't seem like someone who let anyone else take control out of his hands. But still he had. Still he had let someone he didn't even know, someone he had seen only two times before, take control over him without me even having to make him.  
  
Suddenly, I remembered the scene in the café. When he had stood up to go a weird tug in my chest had forced me to look up from my work again. I wasn't sure if he had felt it as well but in the exact the same moment the sound of his steps had stopped as if he had frozen and he had looked in my direction. Maybe after all there was a connection between us that could explain this strange chemistry between us. I found him extremely attractive - and not only because of his gorgeous looks. That had been the case when we had met the first time in the train and it hadn't changed ever since. I wondered if he felt the same.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me your real name?" I asked following an impulse.  
  
"Why didn't _you_ tell me your real name?" he answered slightly snappy with a question.  
  
I chuckled. Well, he was right. With a fast motion I snatched the pillow from him and searched for his gaze.  
  
"Wonshik," I _whispered_ with a smile.  
  
I could see how confusion slid over his face for a moment till he understood. He tilted his head to the side and stared at me.  
  
"Wonshik..." he murmured. "Yes, that's fitting."  
  
He didn't say more and disappointed I realized that I wouldn't get to know his real name.  
  
The mood between us became awkward. I didn't really know what to talk about and Leo didn't seem like someone who talked a lot anyways. With a bored groan I let myself fall back on the mattress, causing him to wince. My gaze wandered through the room, looking for something to do.  
  
"I don't understand it..." Leo's voice became audible again.  
  
He sounded thoughtful and more like he was talking to himself. Still I couldn't keep my curiosity down and asked when he didn't talk more:  
  
"What don't you understand?"  
  
"Everything..." he murmured. "Everything that happens in the last months. It's confusing and nothing makes sense. And...why I'm that...attracted to you..."  
  
He seemed to struggle for the last sentence and he tried to escape my surprised look. Of course I knew that I had to have a certain sexual appeal to him - that was the only explanation for the situation before - but I actually didn't think that it was more than that. I had expected him to want a one night stand and that afterwards we would be going separated ways, but now we were both laying on the bed as if we had known each other for ages. Somehow the whole thing got out of hand but I was way to fascinated of how it developed to be afraid of it.  
  
"Well, then we have similar thoughts on that..."

  
  
*** Blue ***

  
Surprised I looked at him. He had similar thoughts...? _What_ similar thoughts?  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
I was surprised myself at how suspicious I sounded but he didn't seem to mind and just chuckled lightly what send a soft vibration through the mattress.  
  
"I'm not so sure myself...but I think I like you."  
  
He turned to me, rested his upper body on his left arm and gave me a boyish grin that caused a queasy feeling in my stomach. Embarrassed I slightly hit him and hid behind my pillow again. Once more I heard his laughter and winced directly after when he threw himself on me and closed his arms around me.  
  
"Ah, Wonshik! Stop it!"  
  
His pouting expression made me laugh and instantly the smile on his face was back. The mood between us had gotten better. An almost cheerful atmosphere had built between us while we were smiling at each other.  
  
"Say, Leo..."  
  
Wonshik ruffled trough his black, fluffy hair with an almost embarrassed gesture.  
  
"If we're doing everything in the wrong order already...would you be opposed to me inviting you for dinner?"  
  
Again I had to laugh. He was kind of cute when he made such efforts.  
  
"But I can't go out like that!" I said teasingly. "After all you ripped my shirt some time ago..."  
  
Guilty he shrank a little under my gaze.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
I grinned and flicked his head.  
  
"No problem, I do have spare clothes with me."  
  
There was surprise on his face and for a moment he seemingly wanted to ask but something in my gaze kept him from it and he closed his mouth again. Good boy. Sometimes it was better not knowing everything - and especially if it was about me that was the case pretty often.  
  
With a quiet sigh I got up from the bed to get ready but couldn't keep myself from sparing a quick glance on Wonshik's muscular upper body. That he looked up in exactly this moment and caught me doing it made my face go red and with I fled to the bathroom.

  
~ ~ ~

  
It had been some time since I had sit in a restaurant with someone. The last time must have been with N when we had discussed plans for the next mission. Suddenly, I realized how extremely dumb it was to let myself be seen with Wonshik in public. It was already dangerous for me but I could fend for myself in case it was necessary. He on the other hand... I quickly reached for my gun to see if it was still there. It often seemed weird to people that I was always wearing my leather jacket but it made it far more easier to hide my weapons.  
  
My thoughts were disturbed when he reached for my hand and dragged me to a more separated part. Relieved I let out my breath. Here we were a little bit safer from curious eyes and I instantly lost some of my tension - even though I didn't let my guards down. Wonshik seemed to notice my tension regarding that he send me worried glances from time to time but he didn't ask and I was thankful for that. There was an awkward silence between us while we ordered. It was weird that this situation felt more intimate to me than everything that had happened between us in the Hostel before and it made me nervous. I never had been able to deal with intimacy very well before and that we had slept together before didn't exactly make it more comfortable.  
  
"Are you okay, Babe?"  
  
My head jerked upwards when I heard Wonshik's quiet, deep voice. He had rested his head on one hand and leaned in my direction to look at me with a clearly worried look. Hesitatingly I nodded, only then realizing what he had called me.  
  
"Babe?" I asked, my head tilted.  
  
He blushed.  
  
"Sorry...I didn't mean to...if you don't like it I'll stop..."  
  
My lips formed a slight smile.  
  
"No, it's okay...it was just unexpected."  
  
I had trouble concentrating on the conversation not even thinking about the food because I always sent out nervous glances out of the window and in the interior of the restaurant to find any suspicious person before they could harm me. It was kind of unfair towards Wonshik who made great efforts to take me out and somehow keep the conversation going but I still could only listen to him halfheartedly. A warm hand was laid on mine and I winced till I realized that it was the younger one's.  
  
"Are you sure that everything is okay...?"  
  
It was obvious from his voice that he wouldn't believe me if I said yes and so I lightly shook my head while once again trying to avoid his staring. From the corner of my eye I saw him frowning.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
His voice was quiet but it urged me to trust him and tell him everything. I had to act! I couldn't allow that he got to know more about me! Without thinking any further I wrenched my hand back from him and leapt up from my chair, almost kicking it to the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry," I _whispered_ before leaving the surprised man and storming out of the restaurant.  
  
Only minutes later I stopped in a side alley, slightly out of breath and pressed on the wall behind me. I couldn't risk putting Wonshik in danger. It was better if I didn't get close to him anymore - or at least that was the plan until I noticed that my record player wasn't there with me.

  
*** Red ***

  
Shocked and hurt I watched after Leo's slim figure as he disappeared from the restaurant. His food was almost untouched and somehow I blamed myself for hat had happened. Had I done something wrong? Why had he left that rashly? I didn't even have had the time to react and follow him. Strictly speaking it took until I couldn't see him anymore for my brain to process the situation enough that I as well leapt up, just to stop after two steps, caught in between the urge to run after Leo and my obligation to pay for the meal.  
  
It probably looked extremely funny how I stood there, frozen, and my gaze again and again panicky switched between the door and Leo's empty chair till finally pure relief struck me when I saw the black leather suitcase next to his chair. If his record player was still here then he would come back for sure. Well, that's what I hoped for at least...  
  
Tensed up I fell back on my chair. I didn't know why but the thought of never seeing Leo again hurt a lot more than I had thought - a lot more than it should have regarding how short we had only known each other. I only could hope for him to come back. His suitcase was still with me and he would have found out about that by now. And the way he always treated that thing like a treasure it had to be extremely important to him. Was it important enough for him to come back?  
  
I stayed at my table for a while longer till I definitely knew I hadn't to get my hopes up. With a stinging heart I payed and avoided the confused gazes of the waitress who, obviously, was asking herself where my companion had gone to just as much as I was. Once again I checked that I really had the record player with me and then left the restaurant to go back to the hostel. Actually, I hadn't planned on spending the night there but the room was payed for and how would Leo find me again otherwise? After all he didn't know where I lived - he didn't even know my full name. I probably wouldn't sleep anyways, fearing that he would just be break into the room, get back his suitcase and just leave me afterwards. I had to know why he had dumped me like that!


	4. Three

**Three**

  
*** Red ***

  
Whatever had made me do this...instead of my room my feet had led me through a dark alley into an old warehouse that I now explored. It was pretty dark; the only light came from a small, red lamp someplace above me on the wall. Abruptly I stopped and stared at the collection of chairs that was in my way. But what was way stranger than the chairs actually were the red and blue threads that were put up between them and formed something that looked like stick figures, one blue one red. Wondering I reached out my hand to touch them till I saw that the threads were leading even farther in the room. I walked around the construction and followed them.  
  
Below a lamp there were two chairs and a small table and surprised I realized that it weren't a red and a blue thread but instead wires that lead into headphones.  
  
I had just picked them up when a blue light on my left made me quickly raise my head. Next to me stood Leo with a black light and looked at me shocked. I blinked a few times till I realized that we really had met each other again in that extremely unlikely way.  
  
"What are you doing here...?"  
  
Leo sounded panicky and the gaze from his dark eyes was downright burning into my face as if he could find answers that way.  
  
"You forgot your suitcase..." I _whispered_, unsure what I should do.  
  
He took the suitcase and squatted to put it on the ground and inspect it. A small, thankful smile was on his lips but vanished instantly into the scared expression, that I was almost used to by now, at my next question.  
  
"Why did you leave earlier?"  
  
I didn't get an answer. To be honest I hadn't expected getting one. Leo was someone who coated himself with so many secrets that it seemed impossible to get closer to him than even half a meter. I had had the quiet hope that in between us was more than that, something one could build on, but obviously I was wrong. In any case what had happened between us and that strange harmony and synergy between us didn't seem to be more important to him than his secrets.  
  
"Forget it..." I murmured after a while of last, vain hope. "It was a nice evening. Maybe till sometime later."  
  
With that I turned to go. I tried to wrest back from his grip when he grabbed my wrist but he was surprisingly strong, pulled me down to him and stared into my eyes for a moment before he slowly reached out with his other hand and unexpectedly put one end of his headphones in my ear. For a while I just heard silence and again wanted to break free when someone started to speak. It was a quiet voice that only _whispered_ in my ear.  
  
"...Leo...! It went the wrong way...you have to go...if they get you as well everything's over...save what can be saved...! ..._Whisper_...N over..."  
  
He had closed his eyes and an almost suffering expression laid on his face as he quietly spoke with the voice, _whispered_ as quietly as it, as if he had learned the text by heart. Only on the verge of my consciousness I war aware that I stared at him and that my mouth was slightly open.  
  
"What exactly...?"  
  


*** Blue ***

  
I didn't get to answer Wonshik's question, because just in this moment I heard noise behind us and quietly cursed while strengthening my grip on his hand and dragging him after me, further into the room. He didn't ask questions, only adjusted his steps to mine. I pulled him to my right into an entrance and hurriedly opened the door.  
  
"Go in!" I _whispered_.  
  
As silently as possible I closed the door behind us and instantly looked for something to barricade it with. As if he had read my thoughts the younger one hurried to a nearby table and started pushing it in the direction of the door. Together we shoved the furniture in front of it and leaned against it with heavy breaths.  
  
It didn't take long till we heard steps and voices from the other side and I heard how the handle of the door was pushed down.  
  
"Leo, we know that you're in there. Open the door!"  
  
I slightly shook my head and waved Wonshik to the door on the other end of the room while I reached under my jacket with my left hand and drew my gun. For a moment his eyes became big when he saw the weapon but he didn't seem surprised that I had one.  
  
"I still have to grab a few documents then we'll go. Wait here!" I commanded and obediently he stopped there.  
  
My guilty conscience reached out to me to tell me that I just put him in even more danger, that he didn't know what happened right now and that this was only making him even more nervous, but I didn't have time to explain anything to him right now. With fast strides I hurried to the cabinet on the wall and typed in the combination for the safe. It was almost strange how calm my fingers were, however I had already been in worse situations; I was used to being in danger. Without really looking through the documents I took everything from the safe. I didn't have that much space in my bag anymore but I couldn't risk leaving something important here.  
  
"Take my bag."  
  
I handed it to Wonshik and was relieved when he nodded and again didn't ask questions. That made things a lot easier. I heard his steps behind me as I hurried through the contorted corridors as silently as possible, my gun always ready. One could easily get lost in here, that's what they were for after all. Originally this had really been a warehouse but N had bought it some time ago to build our main base here and afterwards we also had changed the order of the corridors.  
  
"L-Leo...?"  
  
Wonshik sounded anxious but I shook my head slightly without looking at him. Right now I didn't have the time to explain things. When I heard a more than obvious click behind me I hastily turned around. The younger stood frozen in the middle of the corridor, next to him a young man with sunglasses who directed his weapon to him.  
  
"Give the bag to me."  
  
I directed my own weapon to the stranger.  
  
"Leave him alone," I demanded quietly.  
  
The man turned to me and a smug grin formed on his lips.  
  
"I don't think that you are in the situation to make demands, Leo."  
  
I recognized his voice. It was the same that I had heard through the door before. From the corner of my eye I saw two other men step out of a nearby corridor, pointing their weapons to me. My brain was working at full blast. The first of the men, seemingly the leader, seemed to guess my thoughts:  
  
"Forget it. One of us will get you and I think we'll get the documents from this young man here one way or the other."  
  
He looked at Wonshik again, whose hands clutched the bag that hard that his knuckles became white. He seemed to be determined to risk his life for defending it. Hadn't we been in such a hopeless situation, this naive ambition would have made me laugh.  
  
"Give him the bag, Ravi."  
  
I hoped that he understood the seriousness of the situation but that I called him Ravi again seemed to be enough warning and without hesitating he followed my order, put the bag on the ground and carefully made a few steps backwards. Without looking the leader grabbed it, his gaze still fixated on Wonshik.  
  
"We'll take those two with us," he ordered and looked at me expectingly.  
  
With a short curse I lowered my weapon. I couldn't save both of us. With a little luck I would be able to escape but would deliver Wonshik to death in the same instant. I probably wouldn't have cared for anyone else but something stopped me from doing things like usual when it was about the younger...  
  


*** Red ***

  
They brought us to a caravan outside. My left shoulder hurt from the strong grip with which one of the men held my arm twisted behind my back. I saw how they threw Leo into the caravan, how he slightly grimaced when he landed in between the beds and while my brain desperately searched for a solution I was hit by a punch in the stomach that let me tumble back even though I tried to hold myself on the edge of the table. Then, with a last, smug glance, they left us. The quiet click when the door was locked from outside was unnaturally loud in the silence.  
  
"I'm sorry," Leo _whispered_ and I shook my head.  
  
"It isn't your fault," I murmured just as quiet.  
  
A gentle smile formed on his lips. We both knew that I lied. There had been possibilities to not get me involved in this situation but for nothing in the world I would leave him alone right now - not that I had a chance to do so anyways. I sank on one of the beds and pulled Leo next to me.  
  
"Can you at least explain to me what is going on? Why are you carrying half of a weapon store with you - and first of all why didn't I know of this earlier?"  
  
This question broke the ice completely and he let out a quiet laughter.  
  
"Would there be a point in hidden weapons if I showed them to people?" he asked gently and I nodded agreeing. "I'm an agent of an organization named _Whisper_. You don't have to know what exactly we do; let's just say it's about getting hold of information with help of...legally grey areas. Some of our informants aren't exactly cooperative and our clients also don't always keep to the rules, so we tend to be a little more careful than we maybe have to be. Well, one of our assignments did step a little bit out of the frame about one month ago and our leader has disappeared. He only left me the message I showed you before."  
  
Understanding I nodded.  
  
"And what do these guys want from you?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"I don't know either. If I am correct they have already kidnapped N. I don't know what knowledge I could possibly have that they couldn't get from him..."  
  
A jerk shook the ground and with a quiet, startled yelp Leo toppled on me. I pulled him into a hug and laughed when he protested silently but relaxed at the same time.  
  
"Do I have to worry that I will accidentally put my hand on a blade?" I whispered in a joking allusion to all the knifes the men had gotten out of his clothes before.  
  
He grinned but shook his head and cuddled a little more into my arms. I turned so that we both lied on the bed and buried one hand in his hair while the other still pressed him closer to me.  
  
"Let's just forget about what happens right now. Let's just pretend that everything's okay, yeah, Babe?"  
  
A slight nod near my chest made me smile.


	5. Four

**Four**

  
  
*** Blue ***

  
We had been driving all night long and sometime had just fallen asleep, cuddled into each other. When I woke up again it wasn't dark anymore and I got away from Wonshik while I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks. I wasn't used to people being that close to me; usually I tried to escape any kind of skinship. It felt good to wake up in the arms of the younger but exactly this was what made me extremely uncomfortable. He let hear a discontent growl, like someone took his favorite teddy, and stretched his arms to reach me again what let me flee onto the other bed. Sleepily he opened his eyes only slightly and blinked at me.  
  
"Why are you...?" he _whispered_ with a deep, husky voice that reminded me way too much of the events of yesterday and strengthened the blush on my cheeks.  
  
I pulled my knees to my chest and looked at him with my head tilted. I wanted to know what was going on in his head right now. Was he still aware that we both were in life threatening danger or had he repressed it?  
  
"Leo..." he whined quietly and sat as well his legs hanging over the edge of the bed and turned to me.  
  
I grinned. It was hard to believe that this person that behaved like a little kid after waking up was the same person as yesterday. This was extremely adorable - but sadly didn't fit the situation in the slightest. I turned to him as well and just wanted to remind him of that when sounds from outside got my attention.  
  
"Well, let's see how it goes."  
  
In sync we raised our heads and stared at the door, together waited for what expected us. When the door opened a very familiar silhouette was revealed. I had conducted the last conversations before N's disappearance with this short man who only operated under the name 'Kwon'. He was the one to blame that our contract had gotten 'out of hand'. I pressed my lips together what let a small grin appear on his face.  
  
"I actually had expected to see you again earlier, Leo. It has been way too long, don't you agree?"  
  
My only response was a cold glance that didn't manage to spoil his smile. Instead he turned to Wonshik.  
  
"And we don't know each other yet but I was told that your name is Ravi. I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance."  
  
The younger didn't respond either. Kwon ordered two of his men over to him before he himself went outside again. One of them drew his gun and aimed at Wonshik while the other tied my hands up behind my back. Obviously they already knew that even unarmed I was still quite dangerous. Then he pulled me up and dragged me outside. Behind me I heard a click when they locked Wonshik in again.  
  
Kwon was waiting for me under a sunshade a drink in his hand. When I, blinded by the sun, stumbled in his view he sat down on a chair and assigned me to the second one, opposite of his. The two men stood behind me with their weapons still ready. I sighed. I already wasn't in the mood for the following conversation anymore.  
  
"You know, Leo, I really thought I had made it clear what service I expected of your organization when we last met. I am very saddened that lastly I had to use such..._drastic_ measures. I would be very relieved if we could solve everything else without violence."  
  
"What do you want from us?" I disrupted him harshly. "I'm not in the mood for your little games, Kwon!"  
  
Seemingly that had spoiled his mood because he frowned discontentedly. Without anymore words he threw a pile of paper on the table between us in which I recognized the documents from the headquarters. A slight smirk appeared on my lips. So they hadn't found out.  
  
"Well, you have the documents you wanted. So why are we still here?"  
  
A forceful slap hit me from the left but it wasn't enough to drive my smirk away.  
  
"Stop grinning like an idiot, Leo! How do you read them?!"  
  
It was amazing how easy some people lost their control if you just pressed the right buttons. How tragic for him that I didn't see a reason to tell him how to decode the documents. _Whisper_ maybe wasn't the most correct organization regarding morals but we had our rules as well and if it turned out that our clients didn't care for these rules and abused the knowledge we had granted them access to then we didn't feel obliged to keep our part of the contract.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't make deals with people like you who have to use the misfortune of others to make their miserable lives a little enjoyable."  
  
I saw how his expression cracked and interrupted him before he could make an order without thinking about it.  
  
"You should be aware that it wouldn't help you to kill me because then you won't be able to read the documents after all."  
  
I had always been good in bluffing and keeping my poker face even in the most dangerous situations. Hyuk had sometimes made fun of me because of it, saying that I was a robot that didn't know how to express human emotions. However, my racing pulse told me exactly that I had nothing up my sleeve to save myself from the situation.  
  


*** Red ***

  
I didn't know what was going on outside. I hadn't dared to move even a muscle while I saw the barrel of a gun aimed at me and now the door was locked again and as much as I tried I still couldn't hear anything of what was happening to Leo.  
  
I wasn't sure what I should think about what he had told me about himself but somehow it didn't surprise me that much. The job fit him, his silent personality, his almost paranoid attention, his persistent inconspicuousness. It explained why Leo had fled from the restaurant so suddenly, why he had had that much trouble to let go even though I obviously didn't mean any danger. I was only one of these boring office workers that spent their life behind a desk in an endless loop of days that looked the same. I still didn't know why someone like me attracted someone like Leo but no one of us could deny anymore that we couldn't let go of each other.  
  
A shot from outside made me wince and startled I shot up only to helplessly stand in the middle of the caravan. There was absolutely nothing that I could do! Not only that I was locked in here even if I managed to break the door...what then? I didn't have a weapon, that I wouldn't have been able to use anyways, and I didn't even know what had happened. Who had shot and why? Had Leo somehow managed to get hold of a gun or was he maybe the one receiving that shot?  
  
Even more shots could be heard from outside and every single one made me wince again. Then it suddenly went silent. I was concentrating that much on noticing anything that I almost overheard the quiet click of the door's lock. I stumbled a few steps back but took the courage to open the door carefully when nothing happened.  
  
When I stepped outside there was nobody there.

  
  
*** Blue ***

  
"Jaehwan, can you take this one? I still have to give the boss my status report."  
  
When I heard the name I threw a sharp glance at the officer that took my handcuffs. Under the plastic shield of his helmet I could see a prominent nose and a wide grin. I sighed.  
  
"Could you maybe stop looking so fucking _happy_ while you have me handcuffed, Ken?!" I hissed in his direction when his workmate was out of sight and he chuckled.  
  
"But Leo..." he _whispered_, lengthening my name in the most annoying way possible. "...I'm only here to help you."  
  
Discontented I frowned. Why did I have to deal with that many troublesome people? I really liked Ken, he was one of my best friends but that didn't keep me from finding his ever happy personality annoying. Without resisting I let myself be dragged into one of the interrogation rooms where he put me on a chair, released me from the handcuffs and sat down on the chair opposite of mine.  
  
"You know, I probably should explain the situation a little..." he murmured.  
  
"Oh, that would be _extremely_ kind of you!" I snapped back.  
  
I already figured out that once again I had been the victim of one of N's magnificent plans without knowing of it and I wasn't really amazed by it.  
  
"I take it from here on, Ken. Make sure that the rest is going according to plan!"  
  
Neither of us was surprised when N stepped in the room. Ken just nodded and hurried to make place for him. My dissatisfaction had to be pretty obvious because he gave me an apologizing look.  
  
"Could you maybe tell me the next time you want to use me as a bait - before you just disappear?!" I hissed at him.  
  
He gave me a small guilty nod while he sat down on Ken's chair.  
  
"That seriously wasn't planned like that... Actually I wanted to tell you but the information somehow got lost and I couldn't reach you anymore. I didn't think about that you would worry..."  
  
I felt how a blush crept up my face.  
  
"I wasn't..."  
  
"Of course you were worried! You always are! Anyways, I'm sorry. I told Hyuk to have an eye on you but he lost you after you disappeared in that disco yesterday and I'm glad that he decided to wait in the quarters until you came back - by the way, who was that attractive, young man with you?"  
  
I was sure that he exactly knew who Wonshik was and what had happened between us. It was almost impossible to hide anything from N - he probably knew more about the younger than I did. Certainly, he just wanted to hear it from me again like always. I did him the favor.  
  
"Ravi," I murmured. "We met in the disco and later met again by chance."  
  
A knowing smile graced his face.  
  
"Ah. And what's your relationship with 'Ravi'?"  
  
That actually was a good question. We had slept with each other, had enjoyed a few very intimate moments between the two of us and had had something that you eventually could call a date, but in fact he was still a stranger to me. In fact I didn't know anything about him but I couldn't deny that I felt attracted to him. Maybe even more than that.  
  
"I guess I'll still have to find out about that..."  
  
My answer to N's question was only a _whisper_ but my smile wasn't unsure in the slightest. He returned it and stood up.  
  
"Well, then I don't want to keep you from it. I will deal with everything else regarding Kwon and will contact you when I need you again. Good Luck!"  
  
With a last, meaningful smile he dismissed me.  



	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

  
  
*** Blue ***

  
I adjusted my tie and examined myself in the mirror again. Another regular, boring day in the office was waiting for me, and even though I never really had had a problem with that, after the surreal experiences from two days before my life seemed dreary - even if I still hadn't any clue what exactly had happened.  
  
„Hey, Hongbin."  
  
I leaned over the desk in the lobby to greet the pretty, young man behind it who raised a hand like every morning and showed me a wide smile that put dimples on his cheeks.  
  
"Good morning, Wonshik. Should I make you coffee?"  
  
He didn't wait for my thankful nod, instead he turned to the coffee machine to turn it on. He knew me well enough to know my habits.  
  
"I really owe you one..." I murmured what made him chuckle.  
  
"That's what you say every time. Just go, I'll bring it to your office - then I'll at least see something else than the lobby."  
  
It was my strong belief that Lee Hongbin was an angel.  
  
Like every morning I sighed when I saw the pile of documents on my desk that just waited for me to pay them attention. I already didn't feel like it anymore. If the job just wasn't payed as good... Well, at least I had a lot of freedom regarding my work hours, as long as I finished in time nobody cared if I left early or came later and I couldn't complain about my co-workers as well. However, since the short time I had spent with Leo I was almost painfully aware how much I missed some variety in my life.  
  
With another sigh I started my computer and went to work. At least I would have some company soon because I didn't believe that Hongbin would really just bring me coffee we were too similar for not spending some time talking.  
  
I didn't have to wait long till a knock on the door disturbed my work and for a moment I wondered since when the young secretary used to knock but just let a short "come in" escape my lips. Then I turned back to the document in front of me.  
  
A cup of coffee was put on the table in front of me and somehow the slim fingers around it seemed familiar to me - even though they definitely didn't belong to my colleague.  
  
"Jung Taekwoon, nice to meet you."  
  
The familiar, quiet voice made my head snap up and a wide grin appeared on my face when I recognized Leo in front of me who gave me a soft smile as well as a meaningful wink while he moved his hand in my direction. I stood up and shook it.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you. Why are you here, Mr. Jung?"  
  
"Actually, I only wanted to know if a certain 'Ravi' works here - and if he would agree on going out for dinner with me this evening."


End file.
